Icsis: Chapter 1 The Meeting
by Noa
Summary: A girl comes to Blamb, and Seifer is the first one to remember her...or is he?
1. Icsis: Chapter 1 The Meeting

  
  
A girl with blonde hair to her shoulders stood outside. She had on a black sports bra, and black shorts, with a silky black shirt unbuttoned over it. It was a short-sleeved shirt, reaching her knees. Her eyes were ice blue, and she was pale. Outside she stood, on the railing of the second floor deck, practicing her balance, and Kung Fu moves.  
  
"New student?" Zell asked. Quistis nodded.   
  
"That's what I hear. She doesn't even need to be here. They sent her here for…disciplinary reasons. Nobody can control her. Selphie took Irvine's hand.   
  
"Sounds like Zell's type to me," Selphie joked.  
  
"More like Seifer's type," Zell replied.   
  
"There's only one person Seifer wants," Squall said low. "Icsis…"  
  
"What?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just said, that's got to be true," Squall improvised. The guys laughed.  
  
"Hey, it's a nice day, why not go out on the deck?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded, and the others followed. They opened the door to see the girl. She had both hands on the railing, and was balancing her feet above her.   
  
"Get down! You'll kill yourself," Quistis shouted. The girl slowly lowered her feet on to the railing and let go. She stood upright on the bar, like it was nothing. "Are you crazy? You'd get kicked out for such a thing. Or, wait, are you new?"   
  
"Or is she hot?" Zell asked Irvine and they snickered.   
  
"I'd say cold, like ice," the girl replied staring at Zell. She spoke softly, with a British accent.   
  
"Do you have a training partner? Zell wants a new one," Irvine said, being jabbed with an elbow. "What's your name?"  
  
"Icsis, (Ice-sis) and yes I'm new, no I have no partner. I don't need one. When they're tired of me being here, I'll go to Trabia or back to Galbadia," Icsis said. Seifer walked in with Raijin and Fujin at this time.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you have class, and so get out, ya know?" Raijin said. He rushed Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Rinoa out. Seifer stopped Squall, and Icsis didn't move. She crossed her arms. They didn't even notice her.  
  
"Where are you going? I find that, I need some training. I'm sure you'll think of someone to help?" Seifer said.   
  
"You might think you're a bad ass, Seifer. I know someone, tougher than you, that could kick your ass," Squall replied.  
  
"Really? Who is he? The chicken-wuss?" Seifer asked with a laugh.   
  
"Yes I do, and she, doesn't have a training partner," Squall said.  
  
"Are you kidding? All the girls here except for Fujin, are babies. Oh, don't fight, be good, I'm afraid, hold me," Seifer joked.  
  
"Not her," Squall said pointing to Icsis. He pulled Seifer's arm off his own, and stared at the girl, before leaving.   
  
"Who are you?" Seifer asked, inspecting her. He walked around her, but she stood tall, and never strayed a glance. "You like to fight, huh? You new? You want me to make you cry?" Seifer asked. Among the ten-minute conversation, he mentioned much dirtier, and sexually oriented things, still she didn't move.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Icsis asked, staring at him blankly. Seifer smiled.   
  
"I think I've finally found the perfect opponent," Seifer said. Icsis moved to his ear, and he waved Raijin, and Fujin away.   
  
"I think you want to relieve some stress. I think you want me," Icsis whispered.  
  
"I'm Seifer," Seifer said.  
  
"I'm not," Icsis stated. Seifer moved his face to hers. They stared at each other for a while. "So do you want me?"   
  
"I don't want a filthy slut to give me diseases," Seifer said with a smirk.   
  
"I'm not diseased…I'm skilled. There is a difference…" Icsis whispered. She ran her tongue over her top lip. Seifer leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away. "I don't want you Seifer. I don't kiss on the first date, and you haven't even asked me on one yet. Maybe I'll see you later."  
  
Icsis walked to the door, but Seifer was right behind her. He pushed her against the wall, and held her hands together. "Where do you think you're going?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Away. What are you going to rape me? I'm not afraid of you Seifer," Icsis replied.   
  
"You should be," Seifer said, forcefully turning her body to face him. Icsis smiled, as he stared.   
  
"Would you like me to hold my hands above my head for you? It might be easier," Icsis said jokingly.   
  
"Shut up!" Seifer said. Icsis leaned forward and kissed Seifer. Her tongue met his and being talented, left him breathless. Icsis smirked, as Seifer let go of her hands. She kept them in the air though.  
  
"I'll say this, that was probably the best kiss I've ever given," Icsis said proudly, staring in his eyes. "Let's not forget who's in charge here, okay? I think I've found the perfect lover, and partner. Would you agree?"  
  
"Yes, I would," Seifer, replied. They started to kiss again, when Irvine peeked out. His eyes widened and he ran back in.  
  
"What?" Selphie asked, peeking out. "Oh my god!" she squeaked coming in. Irvine stared at the door in shock. When it opened, the sight was even more shocking. Seifer was wearing her long black shirt, and she was wearing his trench coat. Seifer was carrying Icsis on his back, and she had her arms around his neck.   
  
"Something wrong?" Seifer asked. "I told you, I don't need your pointers on women. I have my own ways. Have you met Icsis? You remember her?"   
  
"No," Selphie said, and Irvine just shook his head. 


	2. Icsis: Chapter 2 Explantions

"When we were all inside, she was out on the railing practicing her moves. I always acted tough, but even more so when she was inside. She palled around with Matron, she taught her spells and shit. Then she got too unruly for Cid, so he sent her away. She got to Galbadia, fought there, was sent to Galbadia garden when they could stick her in.   
  
Then I went on vacation to Dollet, and she was there too. We got together, and things happened. Then we both went back to our gardens, and now she's here. I remembered her, when she said one thing. She wasn't afraid of me. The only girl in the world who isn't afraid of me," Seifer explained.  
  
"I remember her. We were all afraid of you when she came inside. You'd always beat up Zell, and Irvine would take me out of the room to protect me," Selphie said. "I always thought she was cool, because she could do flips and splits and balance."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember," Irvine said. Icsis put a finger over her mouth. The other couple nodded.   
  
"Want to go out tonight?" Seifer asked Icsis, and Selphie and Irvine. The two nodded, and Icsis opened her mouth.  
  
"You mean like on a date? Isn't that against your very reasons for living?" Icsis asked in fake shock. Seifer smirked, and nodded. "Okay," she said in a normal tone.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Where's your accent?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Gone, I told Seifer when he asked me out, he'd get a surprise. Not exactly what he thought he'd get." All of them walked to there rooms. Well, Seifer went to Icsis' room, and Selphie went to Irvine's to get ready. Icsis put on some techno music and danced around while she changed.   
  
Seifer didn't change nor did Selphie and Irvine. They merely were. Icsis wore a silver tank top with black pants that glittered. Then she of course added, Seifer's trench coat, but not until they left. She also had on silver rimmed sunglasses. "So where's the crew?" Seifer asked, meeting up with Selphie and Irvine.   
  
"Where's Icsis?" Selphie asked. Seifer pointed inside the door. Selphie smiled and went in. "Hey, what's up?"   
  
"Not my hair, it's pissing me off. I just can't," Icsis said. Selphie took two hair things, and parted Icsis' hair down the middle. Icsis sat and watched Selphie in the mirror. She sprayed it with water, and put it in pigtails. Then she soaked the hair, and curled it, then sprinkled all the hair with glitter.  
  
"Cute?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Yes," Icsis replied. "You like my outfit?"   
  
"Too cute. You have a belly button ring?" Selphie asked. The tank top was cut off right above it. It was a silver hoop.   
  
"Oh yes. Very fashionable Selphie. Seifer has one, or at least did. We got them together, look," Icsis said. She went to a black book with gold writing on it. "Seifer and Icsis, or Fire and Ice," Icsis read. It was written on the book in that order. She flipped through the first few pages, until she got to a page titled, "Dollet."  
  
"What was at the beginning?" Selphie asked smirking.   
  
"I'll show you another time, look!" she replied, finding the page. Both her and Seifer were next to each other with their shirts pulled up and belly button rings showing.  
  
"Oh my god!" Selphie squeaked. Both girls giggled, until Irvine knocked. "One second! So show me the beginning," Selphie asked.  
  
"It's not the right time," Icsis said, avoiding eye contact. She quickly smiled, and put the book away. "We have to go."  
  
"Do you love him?" Selphie asked meekly. Silence.   
  
"It's weird, okay? I don't know how to explain it. I feel, let's go," Icsis said walking toward the door.   
  
"No, tell me," Selphie asked quietly. Icsis walked her into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know if he loves me. It's confusing, because, look," she said, getting her book. She had pictures of Squall and Seifer fighting from the orphanage. Then pictures of just Squall, none of Seifer alone as a kid, but one of them, smiling. "Seifer ripped up the picture of me and Squall. Squall had Ellone, Seifer had me. They both had the one they wanted to impress…"  
  
"Then what happened?" Selphie asked low.  
  
"Ellone left, and Squall was alone. He came to me, as did Ellone before she left. She told me Squall was my brother. Also, give him time, to come to me, and show he's able to accept it. When he came to me, we hung out, mostly when Seifer wasn't near. I made him smile, and laugh, and he did the same thing. I was genuinely happy for once in my life. I had a picture of us as children," Icsis said, taking the picture out of the zippered part on the back of the book.  
  
"That does look like Squall," Selphie said looking at the picture. "Oh, go on."  
  
"Well, I wasn't much impressed by Seifer, so when he came by I ignored him. Then he started fighting with Squall. Squall couldn't back down for fear of not proving himself to Ellone, wherever she was. They were pretty even, and then Seifer still saw Squall with me, and got mad. I started being violent toward Quistis, because she wanted Squall's attention, and yelled at me!  
  
I didn't need that, so when I broke the finger she pointed at me with, I was gone. I was violent ever since then. Until I met Seifer again, and Squall in Dollet. Squall was there, they were both sent to cool off their fighting. Seifer smirked at Squall every time we passed him. I don't know if he knows Squall's my brother or not. I don't know if he's trying to just piss off Squall, or if he really cares," Icsis explained.  
  
"Damn, that's…weird…" Selphie said.   
  
"Don't say anything," Icsis demanded. Selphie nodded, and the two rushed out.   
  
"Cute?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Very," Seifer said kissing Icsis on the lips.   
  
"Hey, you guys stay here. Me and Miss Leonhart will be back," Selphie said.   
  
"What?" Seifer asked, giving her a glare. Selphie realized her mistake, and smiled.  
  
"I'll be back, with Rinoa…Miss Leonhart?" Selphie said convincingly. "I mean think about it. She'll be Mrs. Squall loves her," Selphie added looking at Icsis. "Wanna come?"   
  
"Sure," Icsis said with her accent. "I'll need to be convincing, until they know who I am right?" Icsis asked, kissing Seifer. Seifer nodded, and shooed them off. Irvine and Seifer started downstairs. Icsis knocked on Squall's door, and Selphie knocked on Rinoa's. Squall answered the door, then looked out to see if Seifer was around. Not seeing him, Squall invited her in.  
  
Seifer happened to see it at the last second, and got angry. "Damn Squall, he's still trying to get her," Seifer mumbled. Irvine made a look of fear. "No matter, I'll deal with him later…"  



	3. Icsis: Chapter 3 Confrontation

K, you guys must be pretty mad at me huh? Well, believe it or not, my mom didn't pay the phone bill, and our phone got turned off, and I couldn't get online. So I wrote this chapter quickly to put on for you!!! I hope you like it! I'll write the next chapter really soon, and make it longer! ^_^;  
  
"Rinoa, I fear Squall's going to get beat, by Seifer. He saw Icsis go in his room. Oh, I'll explain her, don't be jealous of future family," Selphie said, making Rinoa realize. Selphie explained while in Squall's room…  
  
Squall held Icsis tightly, closing his eyes. "Are you ok? I thought you could handle Seifer," Squall said, releasing her. He looked at his little sister with admiration. "You look nice. Still keeping up with your exercises I see."  
  
"Of course," Icsis said in her normal tone. "It's all I can focus on, beside starting trouble."  
  
"Of course," Squall said smiling.  
  
"Wow, that's fairly odd," Icsis said.  
  
"What?" Squall asked.  
  
"You're smiling. Better not do that in front of Seifer. He's suspicious enough already. That would be a trigger, to set him off. Plus I hear, only Rinoa could make you smile," Icsis said with a smile.   
  
"Well, I'll do it while I can. You were the first person to ever make me smile," Squall said. He hugged Icsis again, and kissed her head.   
  
"I love you Squall. I tried to be a tough kid like you. I ended up more violent," Icsis said.   
  
"Don't worry about that now. I bet Laguna doesn't know about you does he?" Squall asked.   
  
"Why would he care?" Icsis asked.  
  
"He's our father. You are my fraternal twin. You never heard about it?" Squall asked. Icsis shook her head.   
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it later," she replied. You're invited to spend a night at a club with your sister and the one you truly hate, plus a bunch of friends," she added sarcastically. "But at least one of them looks good," she added smiling. Squall smiled and playfully shoved her.   
  
"Better put the accent back into play," Squall suggested. Icsis nodded and went out of the room with Squall. She hugged him tightly before walking out into the open corridor.   
  
"I love you," she whispered, reinstating her accent.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered back, bringing his arms around the girl. Seifer heard the two speak those words, and clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.   
  
"She was always mine Leonhart, so why do you get her? I'll get her back, and you'll get yours," Seifer growled.  
  
"Where's Seifer?" Icsis asked, now speaking in accent.  
  
"He said he had to go somewhere and he'd meet us here," Irvine said.   
  
"And you let him go?" Selphie yelled, punching him in the arm. Icsis shot a look to Squall. He shook his head. Seifer walked up smirking. He pushed Squall forward, and he fell to his knees.   
  
"So the hero finds time to spend with us little people huh?" Seifer said. "Oops! Let me help you," Seifer said, putting a hand out for Squall. Squall looked at the boy and shunned him. "Fine."  
  
"Seifer," Icsis said. Seifer rolled his eyes, and actually helped Squall up. "There now, was that so bad?"   
  
"Funny," Seifer replied, with a sarcastic smile. He moved over to Icsis, and picked her up over his shoulder.   
  
"Hey!" she yelled playfully. Zell and Quistis waited for the gang at the club already. The 6 entered a dim, blue-lit room, with smoke all over. Seifer went on to the dance floor. A song by Youngstown came on. It was called You Want What You Want. The music started softly, and Icsis started to dance with Seifer, who smirked at Squall.  
  
"Too much of anything can bring you down. Rather live in excess then to die and drown," Icsis sang. Icsis broke away and went on her own in the middle. "And when your desire's faded, will you want me anymore? You want whatcha want…" Icsis continued. The song continued for another two minutes or so, and a techno song came on. Icsis went back to Seifer, and Seifer pulled her extremely close.   
  
"Squall," Rinoa whispered, seeing her boyfriend getting angry. "This is Seifer, he wants it form you…"   
  
"I…I know, but she's mine more than his. She doesn't even know if she loves him," Squall replied, turning away from Seifer, so Rinoa faced them, as they danced.   
  
"I never thought I'd see the day. I'm sure she could've got you to open up last year. You're a good brother Squall, she knows you'll help her if need be," Rinoa said. Squall smiled and gently kissed Rinoa's head.  
  
"Seifer, why are you staring at him huh? Don't I interest you enough? Seems you've got a little problem, and I don't know if I'm the one who caused it. Jealous of Rinoa?" Icsis joked. Seifer snapped out of his staring. He was getting peeved; Squall wasn't giving him the satisfaction.   
  
"What, hell no, that's sick," Seifer replied. Icsis smiled.  
  
"Well then, I guess you know it's me," Icsis replied. The other two couples, (Well Zell and Quistis hadn't announced it yet but the others knew,) were dancing as well. Squall went to get Rinoa a drink, and so Seifer decided to as well.  
  
"So how's it going? Rinoa like Icsis? Did you tell her about Icsis? I'm sure she'd love to hear the story," Seifer said, daringly, trying to get something out of Squall.  
  
"So Rinoa, I take it Squall's told you who I am," Icsis said, sitting next to Rinoa.   
  
"Yeah, and, oh god…" Rinoa started and looked at the two boys by the bar. Icsis looked over and sighed as well. They knew how the boys were.   
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you'd like to know as well," Squall muttered, stupidly. He knew the moment he said it, no matter the satisfaction he got, that it was a set off. Seifer of course, was thinking he meant that he was with Icsis and Rinoa, and they were cool with it. He glanced quickly to the girls who half smiled at him, and so he thought Squall was supposed to tell them this.   
  
"Yeah Leonhart? Well you deserve this," Seifer said, punching Squall in the face, catching the other boy by surprise. Rinoa and Icsis jumped up and over to the fight in the midst.   
  
"Seifer, get off him!" Icsis yelled.   
  
"Squall stop this! It's so stupid!" Rinoa yelled. Zell and Irvine tried to pry them apart while not getting decked by them. Quistis put an arm on Rinoa, and Selphie put an arm on Icsis.   
  
"You're both being so fucking childish!" Icsis said, her and Rinoa running out of the bar, into the fresh air, and somewhere down the street. Both stopped, bloody and bruised.  
  
"Look what you did now Seifer!" Selphie yelled, running out to look for them, along with Zell, Irvine, and Quistis. Squall pushed Seifer off him, and ran out, knowing where they'd be.  
  
"I can't believe him, god!" Icsis yelled, as she cried angry tears. She spoke now in normal tone. The two stood on a huge rock on the shore next to the water.   
  
"Squall isn't any better. He did something to set Seifer off. That was childish," Rinoa said, crying in disappointment.   
  
"All my damn life I watched them do this! I thought Squall grew the hell up! The hell is wrong with him? I expect it from Seifer, it's in his nature, but not Squall!" Icsis yelled. "And he knows where I am, because when I was upset I always went out to a rock on the beach."   
  
"He knows I like to be alone by the water too," Rinoa said. "I can't believe he'd cause a scene like that. He could've stopped the fight, but no. Had to prove how big he was against Seifer, or he'd be the chicken-wuss. Why do men do that? Then there's the trouble he's gonna get in for not ending a public display," Rinoa said shaking her head.   
  
"It's some crap that inflates their heads, I believe it's called an ego. Damned kids, always fighting over me! I'm so sick of it! Why the hell should Seifer be jealous? Squall has you! What, it's not like he's with us both, that'd be sickening!" Icsis yelled.   
  
"I know," Rinoa said.   
  
"It's not like I'm ever gonna stop loving Squall. I mean I don't even know if Seifer loves me. I'm just something to try and take from Squall to piss off. That's the way I see it now. He doesn't care about me, if he did, why would he do this?" Icsis yelled, not knowing, there was a crowd of people around the rock.   
  
"I understand, sometimes I think he likes fighting over everything. There's always gotta be a catch with everything. I try to tell him to loosen up; the world isn't like Seifer. He just doesn't listen," Rinoa said.   
  
"I hate this. I mean, look at me, am I smiling? Ask them, every time they fought did I stick around to watch them act like two year olds? Or how about if I was ever happy seeing them fight over me," Icsis explained.  
  
"I can imagine," Rinoa said.  
  
"I have my own life! I live my own life! No one owns me! Not Seifer! Not Squall! Not anyone! I make my own damn decisions! I will pick what I want! I don't need anyone fighting when they have no idea what I want! God! Fuck!" Icsis screamed at the ocean, with every ounce of her voice and only half her rage.   
  
"Shit," Selphie whispered, fearing what Icsis might do, if she happened to notice their group eavesdropping.   
  
"I hate them!" Icsis yelled half heartedly, falling down on the rock, still filled with anger. She cried her angry tears, as she pounded on the rock. Cracks began to form in it, when Rinoa touched her shoulder. Icsis' face was full of pain, but Rinoa opened arms to her. Icsis hugged Rinoa tightly, because she was the only one who could understand.   
  
"Shh," Rinoa cooed. Selphie had told her, that Rinoa was an object of both affections, though she knew that. What she didn't know was the anger it caused between the two. Rinoa knew how it felt to be in the middle of the stupid brawls in which she knew physically took part in.   
  
"Thank you," Icsis whispered after what seemed like forever. "I'm so tired, I just want to sleep…" Icsis said, expressing her words.   
  
"I'll get you back, don't worry. You can stay with me in Selphie's room. Squall and Seifer can think if they even care, about how they've acted…" Rinoa replied, helping the girl down the rock. The group hurried back before they were seen. Seifer and Squall stood outside Rinoa's door in the morning, arguing. Rinoa was walking down the hall, and stopped in Squall's doorway, to listen, and be out of sight.  
  
"You always take everything away from me you bastard!" Seifer growled, both on the verge of another fight. Icsis walked by Rinoa, grabbing her hand, and pulling her along at a quick pace. She reached Seifer first, and punched him hard, knocking him to the floor, and Rinoa did the same to Squall.   
  
"You!" Icsis yelled, pointing to Seifer. "I'm sick of you! He never took me away it was vice-versa! Wake up! Look in my eyes, and look in his! He's my goddamn brother Seifer, and I'm not gonna be a toy to tick him off with! It's over!"  
  
"And you, better stop acting like a child if you love me and her! Soon you'll find we won't come back," Rinoa said to Squall. Both girls walked away, steam simmering inside them.  
  
"I didn't know she could hit that hard," Seifer said, holding his jaw, which had almost been dislocated.   
  
"I never thought she'd hit me, but I deserved it, we deserved it. Seifer, that's what she thinks, and what I thought. I think you might not have another chance to prove her wrong. You have to change, you heard her last night, and I guess, I understand how you feel. I'm only saying this because I want her to be happy, and if you prove you love her, she will be," Squall explained. He held his cheek, as he rose, to chase after his lover and sister.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
